Exendin-4, an agonist of the GLP-1 receptor, is being developed as a treatment for type 2 diabetes. It is insulinotropic, and its biological actions are more long-lived than that of GLP-1 itself. In our first study of non-diabetic and diabetic subjects we showed that it was also more potent than GLP-1. We have now given exendin-4 daily subcutaneously to type 2 diabetic subjects for one month, in two divided doses. We showed that during the course of the month it lowered glycated hemoglobin by 0.8%, while maintaining insulinotropic activity for the duration of the study. Presently this compound is being fast-tracked by FDA as a candidate agent for type 2 diabetes. The goal is to have a transdermal preparation of exendin-4 available for treating type 2 diabetes so as to eliminate the necessity of subcutaneous injections. We are involved in these ongoing studies.